Checkmate, Archdemon
by LadyNightingale023
Summary: Rook is a sheltered mage from the Circle. After the tragedy at Ostegar she must use all her wit and resources to take back honor lost. bring justice to a traitor, and win the heart of a prince.


This is the accounts of my character Mage Rook Amell, from Dragon Age Origins. I plan on adding some things to the story that I thought would be cool, and taking things out that were completely dumb. Reviews are always appreciated. This is strictly for fun. I own absolutely nothing! Happy readings!

Rook could hear someone talking. Her hazy mind wasn't ready to return to the world of awareness. The voice sounded like Jowan... 'Please don't let it be Jowan...' Rook cracked open her ice blue eye slightly, there was Jowans' overly eager face about two inches from her own. "Maker!" she screamed and swung causing Jowan to jump back a foot.

"Easy! Its me, Jowan...just calm down, try to relax..." Jowan spoke slowly with his hands in front of him in surrender. Rook glared slight while she stood and dusted off her apprentice robes when it struck. '_I'm not an apprentice..._' she brushed a lock of pearly blonde hair behind her ear. '_...I'm a full fledged mage!_' "...Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" Rook glanced at Jowan. It was forbidden for people to know anything of the harrowing before it was their time.

"Jowan, you know I cannot tell you anything..." Jowan resembled a small puppy begging for treats.

"I know I'm not supposed to know anything. But we're friends aren't we? Just a little hint and I'll stop asking I promise!" Rook smiled sadly. Jowan was three years her senior and had yet to be summoned for his Harrowing.

"Your time will come Jowan. Please don't ask anymore. You know I cannot tell you. I can help you practice more now that I've passed if you'd like." Rook offered as a partial truce. She turned to her trunk of meager possessions and pulled out her brush then began to braid her long hair.

"Yes while I'm stuck here, you get to move on to the nice mage quarters upstairs. Rook wake up. Their never going to test me! Its the right of tranquility for me!" Rook turned to her blue eyes on her dark haired friend.

"You're just paranoid Jowan. I've seen your casting, you lack concentration! First Enchanter probably doesn't want to risk it till your ready." Jowan seemed to doubt her, but chose to let it go.

"You're probably right. That reminds me, I was to tell you to see the First enchanter when you woke up. We'll talk later." Rook smiled and poked Jowans' head playfully.

"Next time messages first before your pity party Jow!" and she rushed out of the room. She took the short cut through the library. She was careful to dodge the apprentice spells, as well as the teasing of her former fellows. "Irvings pet!" was the norm, pure jealousy of her maker given talent. But the worst was "I hear Cullen is in love with you!" Cullen had had a crush on her since their first encounter. The young templar had a tendency of staring just a little past comfortable. Especially since Rook was chosen for her harrowing. Just as she was about to take a hard right to the First Enchanters room, Rook collided with hard plate metal. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

"Uh, oh, h-hello..." Cullen stuttered. Rook looked up from his chest and cursed her luck. She had hoped to avoid him for at least a couple of days. Still Cullen was handsome, fair skin and sandy brown hair. His mahogany eye bore into her, as if he were memorizing her face. Rook felt her cheeks tint slightly. It was embarrassing the way he would gawk. She shook herself away and put some distance between them. He released her shoulders, a look of longing in his eyes. Rook tried to fight the sympathy she felt. She was very fond of Cullen. In another time, maybe in another life. They could have had a life. She stepped back again.

"Hello Cullen..." she attempted to keep her voice even. Rook resisted the urge to toy with her long silvery hair. A nervous habit she'd developed when she had arrived all those years ago. Ever the lovable bumbler Cullen stuttered again.

"T-they picked me as the templar to strike the killing blow if...you became and abomination..."

'_I wonder why? His was the worst kept secret in the tower. It was probably to teach him you don't feel for your captives._' Rook thought to herself as she nodded at Cullen. Still she could not help herself in teasing/flirting a little, his bright red face was always so fun. "You wouldn't really have struck me down?"

"I would have felt terrible about it. But...but I serve the Chantry and The Maker. And I will do as I'm commanded..." the slight stutter in his voice was gone. Rook felt a little sadness at that, but also pride that Cullen was coming into his own.

"Thank you Cullen. I'm requested at the First Enchanters..." she sprinted away. Careful not to look back and see Cullens' look of pinning.

Rook arrived at First Enchanter Irvings' room. Gregor could be heard from down the hall, ranting about something. Irving could also be heard, attempting to placate the old templar. Twas the unfamiliar voice that caught Rooks' attention.

"Gentlemen please, Irving, I believe someone is here to see you." The three men turned to her. Rook did her best to stand strong against the three powerful mens stare.

"You wanted to see me First Enchanter?" now Rook was fiddling with the end of her long braid.

"Yes. Come in child." A man slightly taller than Irving stood beside him. He was quite a lot younger, dark hair and beard with tan skin. He wore armor, well made. This man carried more authority than Gregor ever could in Rooks' opinion.

"Is this...?"

"Yes this is she." Irving responded. Rook could tell they'd been discussing her in great depth. The look of distrust and cynicism Knight-Commander Gregor shot at her was proof enough. As well as the look of pride and achievement Irving placed upon her. Then there was the sizing up look the new stranger gave. Like he was trying to decide if all he'd heard was true.

"Well Irving you're obviously busy. We will discuss this later." Rook was reminded of some of the children who had been brought from high up families as Gregor left. The way he walked said "I'm still right and in charge so there!" To Irvings' credit he simply gave Gregor a nod of acknowledgment.

"Now where was I...? Oh yes, this is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." Rook resisted the awkward urge to bow or curtsy.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Grey Warden." Rook had read everything in their library on the Grey Wardens. When she was younger, Rook and some of the other children would go off playing their make believe that all of them were such. But Rook knew that the Grey Wardens were only permitted one mage at a time. A chantry enforced rule. A small part of her hoped that maybe he was searching for a mage to recruit. It took Rook a moment to realize that First Enchanter Irving was still speaking while her mind had wondered.

"...Would you be so kind as to escort Duncan back to his room?" Rook felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Irving had probably noticed she'd stopped paying attention, by the twinkle in his eye as he made his request. Rook simply nodded and asked the Grey Warden to follow her. As they left Irving called out that her things had been brought to her new room, and she should change out of her apprentice robes the first chance she got.

They walked in relative silence. Duncan was first break it. "Thank you for walking with me. I am glad for the company."

"Its no trouble. The Gray Wardens must be looking for a new mage to join their ranks, am I right? Why else would you be here at the tower?" Rook responded. She bit her cheek. Normally her bluntness got her in trouble. Duncan seemed pleased that she mentioned recruitment.

"Yes. Though Knight-Commander Gregor seems not to endorse that idea. It seems I might have to use the right of conscription if I'm to leave with a new initiate." Rook stared at the Grey Warden as they walked. He seemed so worldly. And all she could really remember was the tower in which they stood. With a sad sigh, she whispered.

"What I wouldn't give for the opportunity." whether Duncan heard her confession or he chose to ignore it Rook would never know. They arrived at his room and he bid her well. Rook made her way to her quarters, a large room which she shared with at least three other women. She glanced at her part of the room. Her trunk of meager possessions already brought up. A fresh set of mage robes sat on the bed. They were yellow and basically the same as what she wore. Silently she changed, contemplating everything that had happened. As she eased her blue robes off she heard a familiar voice.

"Rook, I'm so glad I caught you..." Jowan's voice called behind her. Clutching her robes to her naked breasts she rounded on her soon to be dead friend.

"JOWAN! GET OUT!"

"Oh my I-I'm so sorry! I..." Jowan stammered as he backed out. Rook resisted the urge to set his robes on fire as she exited her room now fully dressed.

"Jowan, what is so urgent?" Jowan's blush only further irritated the young mage.

"I-i-I nee-ed t-to talk you, do you remember what we talked about this morning?"

"I recall a lot of whining this morning. Jowan what is this about?" Rook asked, still annoyed. Jowan looked skittish. Like the mice in the apprentices rooms when the cat is near.

"We should go somewhere else, I don't feel safe talking here." this caught Rooks' attention. Jowan seemed pale. Like he'd received distressing news or something.

"Ok...Jowan whats going on?" Jowan lead her towards the circle chapel.

"I'm troubled Rook. Please, hear me out." She was surprised when he turned into the chapel itself. Normally Jowan avoided this room like bathroom duty. But he lead her to the back corner were one of the initiates stood. "We shouldn't be over heard here."

'_Yea because templars aren't known for spying or anything,_' Rook thought to herself. She took notice of the young initiate that stood beside Jowan. She looke pretty, but a little overly done up for an initiate. Jowan began talking finally.

"Remember a few months ago I told you I met a girl...?" Rook vaguely recalled such an event. But she'd written it off as some lie Jowan told so the teasing would stop. "...this is Lily?" Rook felt her eyes go wide as she turned to the girl. The look on her clearly read 'REALLY?' Jowan scowled while Lily only giggled slightly.

"So what is all this about?" Rook asked, a little uncomfortable with where this road was going. ''_I really don't want to get in the middle of anything on my first day!_' She loved Jowan like a brother, but this by far was the dumbest thing he's ever done. And that includes getting his hair set on fire on a dare.

"Remember when I said they were going to make me tranquil? It's going to happen! They'll take everything from me! My hopes, dreams and worse yet my love for Lily! All gone...!" Rook felt a pang of guilt in her chest at not taking his concerns seriously this morning. But how would he know this? The Circle mages kept everything close to the chest, away from prying apprentice eyes. Lily finally spoke.

"I saw the documents on Gregore's desk. It had his and First Enchanter Irvings' signatures..." Rook felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Her mentor had no faith in Jowan. Sure he wasn't the most skilled mage, but he wouldn't turn demon. Jowan continued.

"There is a rumor about me! Some of our so called friends think I am a blood mage! That making me a circle mage would endanger everyone... Rook you have to help me!

"How? Jowan I may be known as Irvings' pet but if he's made this decision I doubt I can change his mind!" Rook replied, glancing around hoping no one was eavesdropping.

"Help me destroy my phylactery! That way they cannot track me down. Then Lily and I can escape. Please Rook, we cannot do this without you?!"

"Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you the rest." Rook turned her eyes back to Lily. She couldn't help but feel Jowans' situation was her fault somehow. Gregor might have cooked up this rumor about blood magic to keep them apart, just as Cullen being chosen for her harrowing was significant. Rook responded with a nod. She didn't trust herself to answer this Lily without a good punch to the throat. "I can get us into the repository, but the only issue it the door. There are only two keys to open it, Knight-Commander Gregor and First Enchanter Irving have them. But its just a door, what is a door to magic?"

"So you're suggesting we break through? Isn't that a little conspicuous?" Rook asked, deciding just then that if these two cooked up this defective plan they deserved each other.

"I saw a rod of fire melt a lock right off once. They are kept in the store room. But only mages have access to it..." Jowan winced when he saw the look of pure rage in Rook's eyes. '_We cannot do this without you_!' he'd said. More like her new status. Part of her wanted to reject them right there, but the other was unsure on how to proceed. Should she help her friend and risk everything she'd worked so hard to achieve? Or throw her friend to the Circles mercy? Jowan went to further explain something when Rook cut him off angrily.

"Fine, I'll get one. You two stay here, one mage is less noticeable that the three of us..." she left quickly with Jowan calling after her. Rook felt like she had a stone in her stomach. You studied magic your entire life in hopes of receiving a harrowing. Death or tranquility was the worst possible fate. Suicide was the top killer in the tower on top of the harrowing. But what Jowan and this Lily were planning was wrong. The Circle would discover them somehow. Rook feared for Jowan and also feared her own involvement. As if of their own accord, Rooks' feet took her back to First Enchanter Irvings' quarters. He glanced up from some old tome he'd been reading.

"Oh, you've returned my dear. I trust you saw Duncan to his quarters? He is a very honorable man." Rook nodded in agreement. Her heart pounded against her chest. Uncertainty she had never felt before bubbled up from her very soul. Perhaps a side effect from her journey into the fade. "Did you need something my dear?"

"Wh-when will Jowan be allowed his harrowing?" '_Never_' she answered her own question.

"When he is ready." Rook knew that Irving would deflect with that answer. Part of her was begging The Maker for Lily to be a lying bitch. For Jowan to still have a chance at his harrowing.

"But he is ready now." '_No he'll never be_.'

Irving smiled kindly at her. The way he used to when she'd get a spell or an answer wrong. "I'm sure you think so, child. But it is not your place to decide. Why do you ask?" There were two parts of her seemed to be battling inside her. Loyalty to her friend. And Trust in her mentors judgments. _**'Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end...'**_ the last words from the evil spirit from her harrowing seemed to resonate within her.

"JOWAN FEARS HE MAY BE MADE TRANQUIL!" She blurted out. The air was thick between mentor and mage.

"Oh and how does he know this? I suppose the young initiate he dallies with informed him." Irving spoke,

"You knew?" Rook was surprised Irving knew and did nothing about it.

"How could I not? One does not become First Enchanter by keeping ones eyes and ears shut. Gregor says he has proof of Jowans' heresy. I cannot say more, I'm sorry my dear. If things were different perhaps Jowan's fate could be avoided but this Right of Tranquility will happen." Irving's words rang through her like a gavel strike. Rook wanted to yell, claim that Gregor would make up anything to keep mages subjugated. But she knew it was foolishness. Gregor was only doing his appointed duty, Irving as well.

"And if he plans to escape?" Somehow everything she'd been disoriented about came into complete focus. The path she had to take was laid at her feet clear as day.

"Oh? What do you know?" Irving closed his giant book and leaned closer.

"He and Lily are planning to destroy his phylactery and escape." Rook's only regret was that she had to betray her friends trust in such a way.

"Of course, Lily would know more about the repository than he would. Anything else?"

"They asked for my help. I'm to get a rod of fire from the store room." Irving nodded. He stood and began pacing around his desk.

"In all my years, I've never seen such gall. Reporting this to Gregor would accomplish nothing beyond what has already been planned..." Her mentors demeanor took on a dark aura, one she had never seen. "...if the Circle must punish of it own, I would see the chantry done the courtesy. Lily will not walk free while my apprentice suffers. She will be caught in the act with Jowan. My dear, here is the signed request form for rod of fire you are in need of. Can I trust you to follow the rules? To learn that sometimes sacrifices for the greater good are necessary?" Rook studied her mentor for a moment silently. He was putting a lot on her shoulders. But she also know he was right. The Chantry could just say Jowan used blood magic to make Lily do it, or some other such nonsense. She nodded in agreement.

Rook bit her lip nervously as she, Jowan and Lily exited the repository. Their journey had hit some snags. First the damn rod wouldn't work because of anti-magic wards. Then they were attacked by strange guardian like creatures as well as some deep stalkers that were in the tower for some strange reason. '_Probably to deter exactly what we had been up too!_' Rook thought to herself, though she had acquired a new staff that was pretty powerful so she couldn't really complain. Jowan and Lily were holding hands, gushing about their life together. Rook felt uneasy. Her icy eyes glanced back, perhaps wondering if the statue fortune teller was predicting their doom at that very moment.

"We did it!" Rook jumped. They had exited the main entrance to the repository and she hadn't even noticed. Jowan released Lily's hand and turned to her. "Thank you! We never could have..."

"So what you said was true Irving." Knight-Commander Gregor's voice echoed across the hall. He and First Enchanter Irving came into view, followed by a pack of templars. "I knew this would end badly," Rook murmered to herself as Lily coward.

"Gr-Gregor..." Rook almost pitied her. Lily looked absolutely frozen with fear.

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed... Lily." Rook glanced between them for a moment. The way Gregor said her name, Rook wondered if perhaps the Knight-Commander wasn't as dedicated to his vows as one would believe. "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then... Irving, you were right. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let that go unpunished..." he turned to Rook. A smug look on his face. "...and this one, newly a mage, and already flouting the rules of the Circle." Suprised Rook's eyes darted from Gregor to Irving, confused.

"Its not her fault! This was my idea!" Jowan bellowed, shaking in rage or fear Rook did not know. Irving spoke finally.

"She is here under my orders, Gregor. I take full responsibility for her actions." Rook looked away as Jowan turned to her, accusation in his eyes.

"Rook?... You led us into a trap?!" Before Rook could speak though, Jowan cut her off.

"Don't you dare speak to me traitor!" Rook felt like she'd been punched in the heart.

"ENOUGH!" Gregor called. His authority rang in a way Rook had never noticed before. "As knight-commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence the blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned her vows to the Chantry. Take her to Aeonar." Lily, who had been uncommonly silent this whole time shrieked.

"Aeonar! The mages prison! No! Gregor! Please not there! Please!" Jowan leapt into action.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU TOUCH HER!" he pulled out a dagger, which Rook found strange. He was a mage, cast a fire spell or something. Then Jowan drove it into his own hand. Blood surged out immediately. In an instant some kind of dark aura surrounded Jowan and with his own blood he knocked over every templar before them. Lily and Rook stared in shock. Rook could not believe what she had seen. Her dear friend had used blood magic. Lily backed away from Jowan as if he were diseased.

"By The Maker. Blood magic! H-how cold you...? You said you never..." Jowan pleaded with his love.

"I admit... I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage. But I'm giving it up! All magic, I just want to be with you Lily! Please, come with me!" he went to take her hand. Lily snatched it away like Jowan was on fire.

"STAY AWAY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! STAY AWAY!" Poor Rook had to stand there and watch her friends heart be torn out. And hers as well. Jowan was her first friend when she came to the tower at such a young age. She'd hoped to maybe be able to save him. Jowan had tears rolling down his face as he fled. Quick as lightening Rook was at Irving's side, checking his vitals with mana as Wynne had taught her to do. All seemed well, simply unconscious. Rook sighed in relief and checked the rest. All unconscious. Rook knew in her heart that Jowan wouldn't really hurt anyone. He was always so gentle. Irving was coming too at last. His eyes met hers.

"A-are you alright child? Where is Gregor?" The old Knight-Commander groaned as he and the other templars came too as well.

"I knew it! But to overcome so many...I never thought him capable of such power..."

'_Neither did I. Perhaps that is why Jowan turned to blood magic..._' Rook thought to herself as she assisted Irving up. "Jowan said he wasn't a blood mage. He..."

"Had I been allowed to act sooner this never would have happened!" Gregor roared, rounding on Irving like a wolf on a deer. "Now we have a blood mage on the loose with no way to track him down! Rook rolled her eyes at the Knight-Commander.

"He hasn't gotten that far yet. You can still catch him." Gregor attempted to pin Rook to her spot with a glare.

"Believe me, we will use every resource. Were is the girl?" '_Oh its the girl now?_' Rook sneered to Gregor's back but a hand from Irving stopped her. "You helped a blood mage! Get her out of my sight..." Lily gave no fight as the templars took her away. Gregor turned back to them. "...and you! You were in the repository full of magics that have been locked away for a reason!" Irving seemed to catch onto what Gregor was saying and eyeballed her staff. "Did you take anything _important_ from the repository?" Rook shook her head no, noting the emphasis on important. Who would miss a staff? Gregor didn't bother to listen. He continued on his rant at Rook's antics, even though everything she'd done had been under orders.

"Knight-Commander, if I may. I am not only recruiting mages for the kings army but also the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke very highly of this mage and I would see her join the Grey Wardens." Duncan came into the chamber like some kind of hero. Knight-Commander Gregor sputtered nonsense in his outrage.

"What! Irving! You promised him a new Grey Warden?!" Irving stared down his colleague. "She has served the Circle well. She would make a fine Grey Warden."

"We look for dedication in our recruits. Fighting the darkspawn requires such dedication often at the expense of all else..." Duncan continued, not even slightly intimidated by Gregor. Gregor's face took a slightly scarlet color.

"I object! You say that she operated under your instructions, Irving, but I do not trust her! I must investigate further into this issue, and I will not release this mage to the Gray Warden!" Ever childish, Gregor was one octave away from stamping his puffed up feet. Rook was a little tired of standing there while these men were speaking like she wasn't. She spoke.

"If the Gray Wardens will have me, I will gladly go." Duncan smiled while Irving stood proudly.

"Mages are needed. This mage is needed. There are things in this world more dangerouse than blood mages, you know that. I take this mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions." Rook resisted a sigh. Why was her conduct never her own? Gregor could tell he was loosing his dog in this argument, a change of tactic, besmirch her.

"This mage does not deserve a place in the order!" Irving spoke on Rook's behalf once more. "Why? Do we not reward service? This mage has served the Circle well. And it is not our place to decide who is worthy of this honor or not. It is the Gray Wardens who decide..." Irving turned to Rook, pride written all over his aging face. "...You have and opportunity few even dream about my dear. Do not squander it."

'_Was this your plan all along Irving? Do you mean for me to be a Gray Warden?_' Rook pondered to herself as she nodded at Irvings' wisdom. "Thank you for everything, First Enchanter." Duncan held his arm out for her to follow.

"Come. Your new life awaits." It took only moments for Rook to pack. All she really needed was a few balms and salves she'd made. Her brush, her clothes and the new staff on her back. As she and Duncan left, Rook felt a pair of eyes boring into her back. Cullen stood by the main exit, a somber look in his eyes. Rook felt guilty for some reason, almost like she had lead him on at one point. She smiled and waved a friendly goodbye. Cullen returned it, but the sad look remained. Rook took a deep breath once the reached the shore off the tower. Her first breath of true freedom. She was to be a Gray Warden. Duncan spoke.

"We will be traveling through the hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar, on the edge of the Kocari Wilds. We travel quickly for we have very little time. I hope you are ready." Rook nodded and off they went into the night.


End file.
